It is known that the friction elements of brake, callipers for disc brakes are supported by a plate or intermediate body: the forces necessary for braking are transmitted from the calliper to the intermediate body by means of one or more movable pistons, so that the intermediate body pushes the friction element in abutment of said disc, slowing its rotation around the related axis.
The friction element and the intermediate body are traditionally manufactured from different materials, subsequently connected and made integral.
More precisely, in order to ensure long-term reliability of the brake calliper, the intermediate body is often made of metal (for example iron or steel), as this further ensures high performance.
However, the use of traditional materials implies a considerable overall weight of the whole friction element-intermediate body assembly and, therefore, of each calliper. From the point of view of the most efficient use of fossil fuels, a reduction in weight of the above components would be very desirable.